User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/When The Pride Lands Were Young / The Pride Lands During The Ice Age
Back during the first Ice Age the rules were similar but you had to be more watchful about who you were running close to because the ice age cousins of today animals in Africa were wilder in their reaction and some of them were also stronger. Sabertooth cats cave hyenas cave bears rhino's cousin of the ice age, Bufallo's cousin of the ice age, monkey / ape cousins of the ice age and sharks of the ice age are the animals that fought the the first species of a lion we see today. Ice Age animals such as the dolphin mastadons, Mammoths, turtle cousins of the ice age, dire wolves, and the weasel species of the ice age are the few ice age animals that helped the first lion species of the lion we see today fight while they started migrating as the continental drift began and they needed to find new homelands. The first lions without saberteeth could fly without wings because of a magic bundle of bone but than a bull frong ruinned that bundle and vulture started to scavennge a lot, but lions also had to fight thier tricky caracal cousin until caracal decided to leave the lions alone Today's lions of the Pride Lands Mohatu was born in Asia but found his mate in Madagascar. Ahadi ruled the Pride Lands with Uru. When Taka and Mufasa were born Ahadi was quite watchful about how the two brothers treated each other because Taka wasn't nice to Mufasa and when Taka was given the Roar Of The Elders he used it for evil. When Simba was born so were Nala and her brother Mheetu plus they had a bat-eared fox who was their childhood friend. and Bhati the bat-eared fox made sure no sneaky enemies could reach her three wildcat friends, she was willing to distract the hyenas and similar enemies of the lions. Later Simba met Timon and Pumbaa and brought them to Pride Rock. Scar (Taka) was jealous of Simba so there was war, because Simba was the one true king of the Pride Lands at the time. Later Kopa Kiara Vitani Nuka and Kovu were all born. Kopa would stand up for Kiara if Simba seemed grumpy. Kiara liked Kovu and Vitani sometimes chatted with Kopa. Nuka was jealous of their friendships. Mheetu taught the cubs while they were growing up. But Bhati Jasiri, African Wild Dogs, and Reirei a black-backed jackal were all willing to protect these cubs from Zira and Scar. Tifu was the female Kiara played with the most but she also enjoyed playing with her other friend Zuri. Them Kion was born and became the new leader of the Lion Guard but his team wasn't only lions it was honey badger, hippo, cheetah, and egret, at the beginning but he'd patiently add more animals to his team of the Lion Guard such as the drongo. The friendships between the canines and Pride Rock continued but before the revenge against Scar (Taka) they started respecting Badili too. Mheetu like to chat with Badili sometimes. A little while later a lioness named Rani started to guard the Back Lands and the Pride Lands during the night to help Kion keep Pride Rock safe. Animals like Bhati and Reirei were willing to cooperate with Rani when the fight against the hyenas seem difficult. because Scar(Taka) also had other animals as his minions by then. Snake, Scorpion, Crocodile, Vulture, Hyena were Scar's minions and then there were leopards who didn't like Pride Rock plus Zira's Pride in the Outlands. Category:Blog posts